MALDITO ROMEO
by UNIVERSO GRANCHESTER
Summary: Niña buena conoce a chico malo ...suena a cliché pero no lo es ! Maldito Romeo es una adaptación a los personajes de Candy Candy de Mizuki e Igarashi a la novela que de que lleva el nombre "Bad Romeo" de Leisa Rayven. TERRYFINC . Clasificación M
1. Chapter 1

**MALDITO ROMEO**

PRESENTACIÓN

MaLdITo RoMeO es un TERRYFINC.

Esta es una Adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre de la autora **Leisa Rayven** con personajes de Keiko Nagita e Igarashi.

Ella es no es la típica niña buena que todo mundo admira en escuela de actuación... ella es la mejo, en realidad ella siempre esta representando un papel diferente a lo que en verdad es ...pero el la descubre, el chico malo del colegio tiene una un poder especial en ella; la atrae como un imán..juntos sacan chispas, crean una energía parecida al fuego donde ambos podrán salir lastimados.

CAPITULO UNO

 **¡oh, naturaleza ! ¿Para qué reservas el infierno**

 **cuando albergas el espíritu de un demonio en el paraíso mortal**

 **de tan encantador cuerpo?**

 **¿Volumen contentivo de tan vil**

 **material acaso fue jamas tan bellamente encuadernado ?**

 **Julieta describiendo a Romeo**

 **Romeo y Julieta , William Shakespeare**

* * *

 **1**

 **OTRA VEZ JUNTOS**

Hoy

Nueva York

Teatro Graumann

Camino a toda prisa por la cera abarrotada y un sudor nervioso me cubre todas mis partes menos glamurosas.

Oigo la voz de mi madre en la cabeza Un dama no suda, Candy Resplandece.

En ese caso, mamá, estoy esplandeciente cono una cerda.

De todas formas, nunca ptretendi ser una dama.

Digo para mis adentros que estoy "resplandeciente" porque llego tarde.

No por el.

Albert, mi compañero de piso/ coach/personal / amigo y niñera , esta convencido de que no he pasado página, pero eso es una jalada.

A Terry Granchester , lo tengo mas que olvidado.

Le olvide hace mucho tiempo.

Cruzo la calle esquivando el imparable trafico de Nueva York. Varios Taxistas me maldicen en distintos idiomas. Estiro alegremente el dedo corazon porque es casi seguro que este gesto significa Que te jodanpor el culo en el mundo entero.

Echo un vistazo a mi relojal entrar al teatro y e dirijo a la sala de ensayos.

Maldita sea.

Cinco minutos tarde.

Casi puedo ver el gesto burlon en su cara de cabron ingles y me horroriza que, incluso antes de poner el pie enla sala, sienta el impulso irrefrenable de abofetearle.

Me detengo junto a la puerta.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo verle sin venirme abajo.

Puedo.

Suspiro y presiono la frente contra la pared.

¿ A quien diablos voy a engañar ?

Si, claro, puedo interpretar una obra apasionada con mi ex amante, que me rompió el corazón, no una, sino dos veces. No hay problema.

Me doy cabezazos contra la pared.

Si existiese el país de los estúpidos, yo seria proclamada la Reina.

Inspiro hondo y exhalo despacio.

Cuando mi agente me llamo par darme la gran noticia de hacer mi mejor papel en Broadway, debí intuir que había gato encerrado puso por las nubes a mi compañero de reparto, aclarando mil veces que no era el galán de moda..ni el mejor actor de teatro del momento , ni el multipremiado actor,o sea que no era Terry Granchester ! entonces acepte ...

Después me hablan hubo un error Que siempre si es Terry Granchester hará la obra. Yo ya había firmado.

Pero, claro, ella no estaba enterada de nuestra historia. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Jamas hablo de él de hecho, me alejo cuando mencionan su nombre. Resultaba más fácil sobrellevarlo cuando él se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, pero ya esta de vuelta, empañando el trabajo de mis sueños con su presencia.

Típico de el cabrón.

Poner cara animosa no va ser fácil, pero no hay mas remedio.

Saco mi polvera y me miro al espejo.

Maldita sea, brillo mas que un reflector .

Me doy unos toquesitos de polvos y me retoco el brillo de labios mientras me pregunto si me encontrará distinta después de todos estos años. Mi pelo rubio, que me llega a media espalda en la universidad, ahora me cae justo por debajo del cuello en capas asimétricas , mi rizos que me dan un toque exótico junto con mis pecas ahora mas acentuadas.

Aunque tengo la cara un poco mas afilada, supongo que en esencia sigo siendo la misma. Labios decentes. Constitución ósea verdes, más aceituna.

Cierro con chasquido la polvera y la echo al bolso, molesta por el solo hecho de plantearme tener un aspecto presentable para él. ¿Acaso no he aprendido nada ?

Cierro los ojos y pienso en todas las maneras en las que me hizo dañ sus absurdos argumentos. En sus excusas de mierda.

Me invade la margura y suspiro aliviada. Ese es el acicate que necesito. Hce alorar a la superficie mi rabia. Me sirve de proteccion a modo de escudoy encuentro consuelo en el rescoldo de agresividad.

Puedo hacerlo.

Tiro de la puerta y entro con aire resuelto. Siento que me observa incluso antes de verle. Me resisto a buscarle con la mirada porque eso es lo que deseo hacer, y una de las cosas que aprendí con Terry Granchester fue a controlar mi instinto natural. Las cosas se jodieron entre nosotros por guiarme por mi instinto; me decía que él podía aportarme algo, cuando en realidad no me ofrecía nada.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa de producción donde nuestro director Robert Hathaway, esta deliberando con nuestros productores, Stear y Patricia O¨Braun de pie junto a ellos hay una cara conocida: nuestra directora de escena, Elisa Granchester, la hermana de Terry.

Elisa y Terry van en el mismo contrato de Terry estipula que ella dirija todas sus obras en las que trabaja, lo cual no me explico en vista de que se llevan como perros y gatos.

Yo diría que Elissa es su colchón emocional de Terry ; pero, claro ¿porque iba a necesitarla ? Él no necesita nada de nadie, ¿no? Es intocable. Es de tefllón.

Elissa señala hacia una maqueta del decorado que vamos a utilizar mientras comenta la mecánica de la escenografía.

Los productores escuchan y asisten .

Con Elissa no tengo ningún problema. Es una fantástica directora de escena y hemos trabajado juntas anteriormente. De hecho, hace un siglo éramos buenas amigas. Cuando yo todavía pensaba que su hermano había nacido de una madre humana y no por el culo del mismísimo Satanás.

Levantan la vista cuando me acerco.

_ya, ya _digo soltando el bolso encima de una silla_.Lo siento.

_No pasa nada, Candy _ dice ..._.Todavía estamos comentando detalles de producción. Tranquila, tomate un café. Nos pondremos en marcha enseguida.

_Genial._Busco en mi bolso mis provisiones para el ensayo.

_¿Qué Tal ? _ dice Elissa con una cálida sonrisa.

_hola, Lissa.

Por un momento un torrente de nostalgia templa mi ira y caigo en la cuenta de lo mucho que la he echado de tan distinta a su hermano...Ella baja, él alto . Ella rellenita, y él de rasgos angulosos y finos. Hasta su tez es diferente. Él es de piel clara y de aire poco convencional diría yo aristocrático ,mientras que ella es morena y anárquica. Y , sin embargo, volverla a ver e recuerda por qué llevamos años sin hablar. Siempre la asociaré con él. Demasiados malos recuerdos.

Al sacar la botella de agua, mi bolso resbala del asiento y cae ruidosamente al suelo. Todos se quedan mirando. Aprieto los dietes al oír una risita por lo bajo.

Que te den, Terry. Ni me molesto en mirarte.

Recojo mi bolso y lo lanzo a la silla.

de nuevo una risit, y, maldigo al Dios Todopoderoso del Homicidio Justificado. Voy a asesinarle con mis propias manos.

Aunque está al otro lado de la sala, bien podria estar justo a mi lado, porque su voz profunda y suave vibra hasta en mis huesos.

Necesito un cigarro.

Echo un vistazo a Robert, radiante con su pañuelo mientras describe la obra haciendo aspavientos. Todo esto es culpa él quien quiso que Terry y yo hicieramos este proyecto. Me convencí a mí misma de que sería un gran paso en mi carretra, pero en realidad va a ser el último espectáculo de mi vida porque, como el idiota querie con sorna en el rincón no cierre el pico, en el momento menos pensado me va adar un ataque asesino y van a encerrarme de por vida.

Gracias a Dios la risita ceso, aunque todavia siento su mirada transpasadome la piel.

Le ignoro y hurgo en mi cigarrillos, pero mi encededor ha desaparecido. Necesisito seriamente hacer limpieza en este pozo sin fondo. Por Dios , ¿hay algo que no lleve ahí dentro ? Chicles, pañuelos, maquillaje, analgésicos, viejas entradas de cine, un frasco de perfume, tampones, llaves , un muñeco coleccionable de la Lucha Libre al que le fata una pierna...¿ Que demonios ...?

_Perdone , ¿señorita Whithe?

Al alzar la vista encuentro a un guapo chico afroamericano ofreciéndome algo que huele sospechosamente como mi cortado de café favorito.

_Vaya , parece estresada _ dice en tono justo de preocupación para evitar que le arranque las orejas de un bocado_.Soy Coky .hago prácticas en Producción. ¿café?

_Hola, Coky _digo mientras calibro el vaso de carón _. ¿Qué llevas ahí, amigo ?

_Un cortado de café verde doble moca y extra de crema.

Asiento , impresionada.

_Me lo había parecido. Es mi favorito.

_Ya. Me aseguré de familiarizarme con sus gustos y los del señor Granchester para tener previstas sus necesidades y crear un ambiente agradable en los ensayos.

¿ Un ambiente agradable en los ensayos ? ¿Conmigo y Granchester? Pobre criatura ilusa.

Cojo el café y lo huelo mientras continuó rebuscando en el cajón de sastre.

_¿No lo dirás en serio?

¿Dónde coño está mi encendedor?

_Si._ Saca un mechero de su bolsillo y me lo tiende con una sonrisa monísima.

Suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Madre mía, Coky es un regalo de los dioses.

Cojo el mechero y contengo el impulso de abrazarle. Albert dice que a veces soy demasiado sobona. En realidad, el término que utiliza es "tocapelotas", pero yo lo cambio para sentirme mejor.

En lugar de eso, sonrio a Coky.

_Coky, espero que no te lo tomes a mal porque acabamos de conocernos, pero ...creo que te quiero.

Se ríe entre dientes y agacha la cabeza.

_Si quiere escabullirse fuera , iré a avisarle cuando estén listos para empezar.

Si no aparentara dieciséis años seguramente lo besaría. Con lengua y todo.

_Eres mi ídolo, Coky.

Con mi visión periférica distingo una sombra oscura repantigada en una silla al otro lado de la sala, así que enderezo los hombros y me pavoneo como si me importara un bledo.

El calor de su mirada me sigue hasta que llego a la escalera; después simplemente me quedo parada .

Digo para mis adentros que no echo de menos ese ardor.

La escalera, empinada y oscura , conduce a un callejón a espaldas del teatro. Antes incluso de que la puerta se cierre ya llevo el cigarrillo prendido en los labios. Al apoyarme contra los fríos ladrillo, inhalo y alzo la vista entre los edificios. La nicotina no consigue calamar mis nervios. casi seguro que hoy solo lo harían los sedantes de uso hospitalario.

Termino el cigarro y vuelvo hacia la entrada de los artistas pero, antes desempuñar el tirador, se abre y me topo con el causante de toda mi rabia y desorden psicológico. Sus vaqueros oscuros se le ajustan de una manera en la que no debería haberme fijado ni micho menos ahí.

Sus ojos son tal cual los recordaba. Azul profundo como el mar, pestañas gruesas y oscuras. De una intensidad que abrasa.

El resto, sin embargo ...

Ay, lo había olvidado. Me había obligado a olvidarlo.

Incluso ahora, es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. No, no exactamente "Guapo" no le hace justicia. Los actores de telenovelas son guapos, pero en un sentido totalmente previsible, incluso. Terry es...fascinante.

Como un tigre exótico, raro ; belleza y carisma a partes iguales. Enigmático sin siquiera belleza es natural.

Odio su buen aspecto.

Cejas marcadas y fruncidas. Mandíbula lo bastante carnosos como para resultar bonitos,pero que vistos en el conjunto de sus rasgos parecen de lo más masculinos.

Lleva su pelo oscuro más cortoque la última vez que lo vi, lo cual le da un aire más maduro. Y más alto, si es que eso es posible.

Siempre ha sido mucho más alto que yo. Metro noventa y cinco comparado con mi metro sesenta y cinco. Y, en vista de la anchura de sus hombros, lleva haciendo ejercicxio desde la universidad; no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que yo note una definición muscular evidente bajo su camiseta oscura.

Me arden las mejillas y me dan ganas de abofetearme a mí misma por la reacción.

Encima aparece con un aspecto más atractivo que nunca. Qué asco.

_Hola _ dice, como si no me hubiera pasado los últimos tres años soñando con darle un puñetazo en su preciosa cara de cabrón.

_Hola, Terry.

Me mira fijamente y, como de costumbre, siento su vibración en la médula de mis huesos.

_Tienes buen aspecto, Candy.

_Tú También.

_Levas el pelo más corto.

_Tu también.

Da un paso hacia mi y odio el modo en el me mira . Evaluándome y dando su aprobación. Ávido. Eso me atrae hacia él, como si fuera una tira matamoscas y todo mi ser zumbase para intentar liberarse.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_¿En serio ? No me había dado cuenta. _Trato de aparentar absoluta indiferencia. No quiero que sepa el efecto que ejerce sobre mí. No se merece esta reacción. Y, por encima de todo, yo tampoco.

_¿Qué tal? _ pregunta.

_Muy bien._ Respuesta automática. No significa nada; simplemente que me ha ido muy bien .

Sigue con la mirada clavada en mí y me encantaría estar en otro sitio porque en este instante me recuerda los viejos tiempos, y duele.

_¿Y tú ?_ pregunto con impecables modales_. ¿ Qué tal ?

_ Yo ...bien.

Hay algo en su tono. Algo dejado entrever lo justo para despertar mi curiosidad, pero no quiero hurgar más porque sé lo que pretende.

_Vaya , genial, Terry _digo en el tono justo de desenfado para encabronarlo_. Me alegro por ti.

Mira al suelo y se atusa el pelo. Su postura se tensa para adquirir la habitual forma del zopenco que conozco tan bien.

_Fíjate _dice_ . Tres años y eso es lo único que tienes que decirme. Cómo no.

Se me retuerce el estómago.

 _No, imbécil, eso no es todo lo que tengo que decirte, pero ¿qué más da? Ya está dicho y no me hace gracia darle vueltas al tema._

_Pues sí_ contesto alegremente, y le aparto a un lado para pasar. Abro la puerta con brusquedad y bajo al trote la escalera ignorando el hormigueo del punto de mi piel donde nos hemos tocado.

Oigo un ¡Joder!apagado y acto seguido sus pasos a la carrera. Intento sacarle ventaja, pero me agarra del brazo antes de llegar al pie de la escalera.

_Candy,espera.

Me hace volverme para mirarle e imaginado que va a pegarse a mí. A hacer de su piel y su olor sean mi perdición como tantas otras veces. Pero no lo hace.

Se queda ahí plantado y todo el aire de la estrecha y oscura escalera se vuelve tan denso como el algodón. Siento claustrofobia, pero no pienso ponerme en evidencia.

Nada de flaquezas.

Él me enseñó eso.

_Oye, Candy _ dice, y yo odio haberme perdido oírle pronunciar mi nombre todo ese puto tiempo _.¿ Qué te parece si dejamos a un lado todos nuestros malos rollos y empezamos de nuevo ? Por mí, encantado. Pensaba que tú también podrías.

Su expresión es de pura sinceridad, pero ya me la conozco. Cada vez que he confiado en él ha acabado rompiéndome el corazón.

_¿ Que quieres empezar de nuevo ?

Ah, claro . No hay problema . ¿Cómo no se había ocurrido?

_No tiene por qué ser así.

Insinúa que no estoy siendo razonable. si no estuviera tan enfadada me echaría a reír.

_Entonces, ¿ cómo debería ser, eh?_ pregunto con acritud_.Por favor dime. Al fin y al cabo, tú siempre eres quien toma decisiones sobre nuestra relación. ¿ Qué papel quieres que hagamos esta vez ? ¿ El de amigos ?

¿Amigos con derecho a goce ?

¿Enemigos ?Ah, espera, ya sé. ¿ Por qué no interpretas tú al pedazo de mierda que me rompió el corazón y yo a la mujer que no quiere tener nada que ver con él fuera de la sala de ensayos ? ¿ Qué te parece ?

Aprieta la mandíbula. está enfadado.

Se frota los ojos y resopla. Supongo que va a ponerse a vociferar, pero no lo hace. En vez de eso , dice en voz baja:

_Nada de lo que dije en mis correos significó algo para ti, ¿ verdad? Pensaba que al menos podríamos ser capaces de hablar de lo ocurrido.

¿Llegaste siquiera a leerlos ?

_Por supuesto que los leí_contesto_.Simplemente no me lo creí. A , me lo he tragado tantas veces que he hartado. ¿ Cómo es el dicho ? Una vez engañan al prudente y dos al inocente.

_Esta vez no voy a engañarte. Ni a mí mismo: En su momento hice lo que tenía que hacer, por los dos.

_ ¿Estás seguro ? ¿ De verdad pretendes que te agradezca lo que hiciste ?

_No_ contesta con frustración patente en su voz_. Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero...

_¿Quieres otra oportunidad para rematarme ? ¿ Me tomas por tonta o qué?

niega con la cabeza .

_quiero que las cosas sean diferentes. Si quieres que pida perdón, lo haré hasta perder la puta voz. Lo único que quiero es que las cosas marchen bien entre nosotros. Háblame. Ayúdame a arreglar esto.

_No puedes.

_Candy...

_¡ No, Terry! Esta vez no. Se acabó.

Se inclina. Está cerca. Demasiado cerca. Huele como entonces , y no puedo pensar. quiero apartarle de un empujón para poder despejar mi cabeza . O golpearle con los puños hasta que entienda que llevo años sin ser plenamente feliz por su culpa. Quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero me limito a quedarme inmóvil con toda mi rabia por la impótencia que todavía me hace sentir.

Su respiración es tan irregular como la mía . Su cuerpo está igual de tenso. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestra atracción sigue torturándonos. Igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Gracias a Dios la puerta al pie de la escalera se abre. Al bajar la vista veo a Coky observándonos con desconcierto.

_¿ Señor Terry? ¿ Señorita White ? ¿ Todo bien ?

Terry se aparta de mí y se pasa los dedos por el pelo.

Doy un leve suspiro entrecortado

_Todo bien, Coky. Estupendamente.

_Vale _dice alegremente _. Era solo para avisarles de que estamos a punto de empezar .

Desaparece y Terry y yo nos volvemos a quedar a solas. Bien o, con el lastre de mierda que llevamos a cuestas.

_estamos aquí por trabajo_ digo en tono cortante_. Hagámoslo y punto.

Frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula ; por un segundo pienso que va a dejarlo pasar, pero dice :

_Si eso es lo que realmente quieres...

Reprimo una leve sensación de decepción.

_Sí.

Asiente y, sin mediar palabra, baja las escaleras y cruza la puerta.

Me tomo un momento para recomponerme. Tengo la cara caliente, el corazón me late con fuerza y casi me hace gracia pensar que ya me ha liado y ni siquiera hemos empezado los ensayos.

Las próximas cuatro semanas me van aconsuir más que un agujero negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONEXIONES , LOS HILOS INVISIBLES** QUE NOS UNEN...

Capitulo 2

Hoy Nueva York

 **Diario de Candy Whithe**

Querido diario :

Albert ha sugerido que te utilice para escribir una crónica de los acontecimientos de mi vida que me llevaron a convertirme en el ser inadaptado que soy hoy. Quiere que analice algunas de las relaciones malsanas que han hecho que se margue el carácter y me cierre emocionalmente, así que he pensado empezar por el premio gordo de todos mis pesares :

 **Terry Granchester.**

La primera vez que lo vi fingía que practicaba sexo anal con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Uf. Qué mal ha sonado.

Deja que me explique.

Estaba en una audición par conseguir plaza en Instituto de arte dramático y teatro William Shakespeare, un centro privado que ofrece cursos de danza, música y artes visuales y que además alberga una de las escuelas de arte dramático más prestigiosas del país.

Construido en los restos de un antiguo huerto, está situado en el estado de Nueva York, y en los últimos tiempos se habían formado en él algunas de las estrellas del teatro y la pantalla con más talento del país.

Yo llevaba toda la vida soñando con estudiar allí, así que en mi último año de instituto, mientras todos mis amigos solicitaban plaza en universidades para estudiar medicina, Derecho, Ingeniería periodismo , yo lo hice para se actriz. El instituto William Shakespeare fue mi primera elección por muchas razones, entre ellas que se encontraba al otro lado del país respecto al lugar donde vivían mis padres.

No es que quisiera a mis padres, porque quererlos, los quería. Pero Pony Y ... Tenían ideas muy correctas sobre cómo debía vivir mi vida. Como yo era hija única y por lo tanto estaba programada para hacer todo, cualquier cosa, con tal de conseguir su aprobación, básicamente vivía acorde a sus idealistas expectativas.

Llegué al último curso del instituto sin haber aprobado jamás el alcohol, ni fumar un cigarrillo, ni comer nada más las porquerías vegetarianas de Pony -Sanas pero insípidas_,ni acostarme con un chico.

Mi madre era exigente: Siempre consideraba que debía mejorarse a sí misma, o a mí. Yo era tosca, de modo que me apuntó a clases de ballet. Yo era regordeta, de modo que vigilaba cada bocado que comía. Yo era tímida, de modo que me apuntó a clases de teatro.

Yo odiaba todo lo que me obligaba a hacer, salvo las clases de teatro . Ahí dio en el clavo. Resulta que, encima, se me daba bien. ¿ Simular que era otra persona durante horas ? Me vino muy bien , vaya que sí.

La principal contribución de Leo a mi educación consistía en establecer unas estrictas pautas sobre adónde podía salir, a quién podía ver y qué podía hacer. Por lo demás, me ignoraba a menos que hiciera algo muy bien o muy aprendí que había menos gritos y castigos cuando hacía bien las cosas. Si sacaba buenas notas le hacia feliz. También ganar premios de teatro y oratoria.

Así que esforcé mucho.Más de lo que una hija debería para que su padre le preste atención. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que ese es el rigen de todos mis traumas por complacer a la gente.

Como es obvio, a mis padres no les agradó mi idea de ir a la escuela de arte dramático. Creo que las palabras exactas de mi padre fueron : Ni de broma . A mamá y a él no les parecía mal que actuara como pasatiempo, pero con mis notas podía elegir profesiones bien entendían cómo tiraba eso por la borda por una vocación en la que el noventa por cierto de los licenciados universitarios eran parados de por convencí para que me dejasen presentarme a una audición con la condición de solicitar plaza también en la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Estatal de Washigton. Con ello conseguí un billete de ida y vuelta a Nueva York y la leve esperanza de dejar atrás mi lastre de búsqueda de aprobación.

Cuando inicié los trámites de solicitud sabía que mis posibilidades eran escasas, pero quería la mejor, y era Universidad de arte dramático y teatro William Shakespeare.

 ** _Seis años antes_**

 _Nueva York_

 _audiciones de **Instituto de arte Dramático William Shakespeare**_

Tengo espasmos en la pierna.

No temblor.

Ni estremecimiento.

Espasmos.

Descontrolados.

Tengo nudos en el estómago y ganas de vomitar. Otra vez .

estoy sentada en el suelo con la espalda en una pared.

Soy invisible.

Estoy fuera de lugar. Yo no soy como ellos.

Tienen desparpajo, son estrafalarios, y parece que utilizan la palabra que empieza "coger" con soltura. Fuman un cigarrillo detrás de otro y se tocan las partes íntimas entre sí , a pesar de que casi todos acaban de conocerse.

Alardean de las obras en las han salido o de los famosos que han visto, y yo aquí sentada sintiéndome más y más pequeña cada segundo a sabiendas de que lo único que voy a conseguir hoy es demostrar mi incompetencia.

_Y entonces el director dice Susana, tienes que enseñar los pechos al público. Dices que te entregas a tu oficio, y sin embargo tu desacertado sentido del pudor dicta tus decisiones.

Una rubia dicharachera está contando batallitas teatrales rodeada de admiradores . La gente arremolinada a su alrededor parece cautivada.

La verdad es que no me apetece escucharla, pero habla tan alto que no tengo más remedio .

_Madre Mía, Susana, ¡qué hiciste ? _pregunta una guapa pelirroja crispando el rostro con una emoción exagerada.

_¿Que iba a hacer ? .-replica Susana con un suspiro _.Le chupé la polla y le dije que no me iba a quitar la camisa.

Era la única manera de proteger mi integridad.

Se oyen risas y aplausos. La función ha empezado incluso antes de pisar el escenario.

Reclino la cabeza y cierro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme.

Repaso mentalmente mis monólogos. Me lo sé. Al dedillo . He diseccionado casa sílaba, analizando los personajes, el trasfondo y las sutilezas de los matices emocionales, pero aun así no me siento preparada.

_¿ De dónde eres ?

Susana vuelve a tomar la palabra.

Intento ignorarla.

_Eh, tú. La de la pared.

Abro los ojos. Me está mirando. Los demás tambén.

_¿eh ...? ¿Qué?

Carraspeo y procuro disimular mi tremendo miedo.

_De dónde eres ? :insiste, como si yo fuera tonta_.está claro que de Nueva York, no.

Sé que su maliciosa mirada se ha fijado en mis tejanos y mi jersey gris liso de grandes almacenes, en mi soso pelo rubio y en la ausencia de maquillaje. No soy como la mayoría de chicas de aquí, con sus colores vivos, bisutería llamativa y caras maquilladas . Parecen pájaros tropicales exóticos y yo, una mancha de grasa.

_Hum...Soy de ..

Arruga el gesto con desagrado .

_¿Dónde Coño está eso ?

_Está en Chicago. Es más bien pequeño.

_Es la primera vez que lo oigo _comenta con ademán desdeñoso con sus uñas largas y pintadas _. Ni tendréis teatro allí, ¿no?

_No.

_Entonces, ¿no tienes experiencia como actriz?

_Hice algunas obras amateur en Chicago.

Le brillan los ojos. se huele una presa fácil

_¿Amateur? Ah ...Ya. _Contiene la risa.

Mi instinto de supervivencia contraataca.

_Claro, yo no he hecho todas las cosas increíbles que tú has hecho.O sea, una película. Guau. Debe de haber sido una auténtica pasada.

Los ojos de Susana se apagan un olor a sangre se atenúa al hacerle la rosca.

_Pues si que fue una autentica pasada- afirma

_vamos , que seguramente esté perdiendo el tiempo al hacer este curso porque me llegará una oferta sustanciosa antes de que acabe, pero así me mantengo ocupada hasta entonces.

Sonrío mostrando mi complicidad con ella. Halago su ego.

Es fácil . Se me da bien.

Continúan de charla y añado algún que otro comentario . Cada media verdad que vierte mi boca me identifica más con ellos. Me ayuda a integrarme.

Poco después me río a carcajadas y rebuzno como el resto de los burros, y uno de los chicos gays tira de mí y empuja contra mi culo:le sigo el juego, aunque estoy espantada . Hago ruidos vulgares y sacudo la cabeza. Todos piensan que soy divertidísima, así que venzo a mi vergüenza y le sigo la corriente. Aquí puedo elegir ser desinhibida y popular. Su aprobación es como una droga, y quiero más.

Sigo fingiendo que me están dando por el culo cuando al levantar la vista le veo...Se encuentra a pocos metros e impone con su altura y anchos hombros . Tiene el pelo castaño, largo y rebelde, y , aunque su expresión es impasible, sus ojos revelan un desprecio patente. Profundo e implacable.

Mi risa falsa titubea.

Parece un ángel vengador con su mirada intensa y sus rasgos etéreos. Piel suave y ropa oscura.

Tiene una de esas caras que te hace detenerte cuando estás hojeando una revista. No es el prototipo de guapo; es más bíen fascinante. Como la portada de un libro que te incita a abrirlo rápidamente y a enfrascarte en la historia

Ese es Terry Granchester.

El joven que bajo su atenta mirada me pesa seguir mi fingida y sobre actuada cogida por el culo con el gay. De pronto me siento sucia y ordinaria y paro de reír.

El chico gay me aparta y se vuelve hacia otra. He perdido mi encanto vulgar de "menea culo".

El chico alto también se da la vuelta y se sienta con la espalda pegada a la pared. Se saca del bolsillo un libro destrozado. Alcanzo a ver el título : Romeo y Julieta, de mis favoritos.

Me vuelvo hacia el bullicioso grupo, pero se ha alejado.

Estoy en un dilema entre intentar recuperar mi hueco o indagar sobre el chico del libro.

La ocasión de escoger se desvanece cuando la puerta que hay a unos pasos se abre y entra una mujer con paso resuelto .Es escultural, con el pelo oscuro corto y los labios rojo fuerte; nos examina con la intensidad de un rayo láser. Me recuerda a Betty Boop.

_Bien, atención.

El gallinero se queda en silencio.

_Si escuchan su nombre, pasan adentro.

Se pone a bombardear nombres con claridad y determinación.

Cuando grita: "Terry Granchester",el chico alto se despega de la pared. Me mira fugazmente al pasar y me dan ganas de seguirlo. Me siento falsa e incómoda sin él.

Sigue que cruzan la puerta más de sesenta personas, incluyendo a Susana Marlow que chilla y entra pavoneándose. Doy un respingo al oír : ¡Candice White!.

Mientras romo mi mochila, la intimidante mujer dice:

_Este grupo ya está. El resto, esperé aquí.Les llamaran otros profesores.

Me sigue al cruzar el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Estamos en una sala amplia y oscura. Un espacio polivalente del teatro.

En la pared del fondo hay una larga fila de asientos abatibles. Casi todo el grupo está sentado allí, charlando en voz baja.

El recuento final es de ochenta y ocho. Sesenta chicas y veintiocho chicos. Nadie parece estar nervioso como lo estoy yo.

Ocupo una de las sillas y me siento como una provinciana pueblerina de pacotilla en un mar de chicos de ciudad con experiencia. Me empieza a temblar la pierna de nuevo.

La profesora se queda de pie frente a nosotros.

_mi nombre es María Félix y soy la directora del departamento de interpretación. Esta mañana vamos a trabajar el carácter y la improvisación .

Al final de cada escena les diré quién se queda. Sé lo que busco y, si no lo tienen, fuera. No pretendo ser cruel; es lo que hay. Ni que decir tiene que la escuela de William Shakespeare solo aceptará a los treinta mejores candidatos de arte dramático entre los dos mil que se presentarán a las audiciones en los próximos días, de modo que tienen que esmerarse.

No me interesa ver ademanes teatrales manidos ni emociones falsas. Denme autenticidad o lárguense a su casa.

Mi temor al fracaso me murmura que debería irme, pero no puedo. Necesito esto.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora haciendo ejercicios de concentración.

Todo el mundo intenta deseperadamente no parecer sesesperado. Algunos lo consiguen mejor que otros.

Susana se muestra enérgica y segura de sí misma como si tuviera la plaza segura. Es probable que así sea . Terry Granchester es intenso. Increíblemente intenso. Interactúa con energía contenida, como si fuera una planta nuclear que utiliza para iluminar una única bombilla.

Trato de mantener la autenticidad y naturalidad en todo momento y, en líneas generales, lo logro.

Después de cada escena eliminan a gente. Algunos se lo toman a bien y otros se vienen abajo y explotan. Es como una zona de guerra.

Los miembros del grupo se reducen con rapidez. María es experta eficiente, y cada vez que se acerca a mi pienso que ha llegado mi algún modo me las ingenio para sobrevivir.

Cuando hacemos un descanso para comer, todos nos quedamos Susana. Nos sentamos en círculo y nos vienen a la cabeza nuestros respectivos monólogos mientras intentamos no pensar que casi ninguno pasará a las pruebas finales de mañana. Unas cuantas veces siento que me arde la cara al levantar la vista y me encuentro con Terry Granchester observándome. Automáticamente mira a otro lado y frunce el ceño. Me pregunto por qué tiene ese aire malhumorado.

De vuelta a la sala, nos colocan en parejas. Me asignan a un chico llamado Tom que tiene acné y caspa.

Entregan a cada pareja un guion, y el resto observa. Es como un deporte sangriento. todos tenemos la esperanza de que los de más la caguen para tener más posibilidades.

Susana y Terry están emparejados. Se supone que son desconocidos en una estación de y coquetean mientras Susana sacude el pelo. No sé si tiene más ganas de impresionar a Terry o a María.

Pero se ven hermosos en escena , son verdaderamente hermosos.

Tom y yo hacemos de hermanos. Yo no tengo hermanos, así que la idea me hace gracia. Bromeamos y reímos , y tengo que reconocer que lo hacemos de maravilla. María nos felicita y el resto del grupo aplaude de mala gana.

Al final de la ronda eliminan a gente y se derraman lágrimas. suspiro aliviada al caer en la cuenta de que solo quedamos unos treinta. Las posibilidades aumentan.

Cambiamos de compañero. A mí toca Terry Granchester. Da la impresión de que no le hace gracia. Se sienta a mi lado; su mandíbula se aprieta y afloja. No creo que me haya fijado en la mandíbula de un chico en mi vida, pero la suya es impresionante.

Se vuelve y me pilla mirando; su expresión es una mezcla perfecta de cara de pocos amigos y "voy a arrancarte la piel a tiras".

Uf. Menudo papelón vamos a hacer como pareja.

María camina enfrente del grupo.

_para esta última hora de clase todos van hacer la misma tarea. El escenario es "la imagen especular".

Suena fácil.

_No será fácil.

Caramba

_este ejercicio es sobre la confianza, la franqueza, y se trata de conectar con la otra persona. Sin inhibiciones. Sin artificios . Solo energía pura y dura. Ninguno lleva las riendas ni va a la zaga . Tienen que sentirse , vivir la actitud del otro . ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos, pero no tengo ni la menor idea . Susana y Tom. Se toman unos minutos para prepararse y a continuación se ponen manos la obra. Es obvio que Susana lleva la voz cantante y Tom la aspavientos y nada más. Llegados a un punto, Tom suelta la risa: María anota algo en su cuaderno: me figuro que Tom acaba de cagarla. Sonrío. Terry también.

Otro que muerde el polvo.

Los demás grupos van actuando por turnos, y María da vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre, escudriñando hasta el último movimiento. Está decidiendo dónde hacer el corte final para la segunda audición. La mayoría está de nervios por la presión. No hay palabras para describir mi alegría.

Por fin llega nuestro turno y nos colocamos de pie frente al grupo. Terry mueve la pierna las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encorvados. No me inspira confianza precisamente. Tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer pis y/o no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, basculo el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y suplico a mi vejiga que se resigne.

María nos examina durante unos instantes.

Noto que tanto Terry como yo estamos conteniendo la respiración.

_Venga ,ustedes dos -dice-.

última oportunidad para impresionarme.

Terry me mira y veo mi desesperación reflejada en él esta nervioso. Tal vez tanto como yo.

María se inclina hacia mí y dice en voz baja:

_Él se mueve, tú te mueves, Candy.¿Entiendes?Respira su aire. Encuentra una conexión .-mira a Terry-. _Tienes que abrirte a ello, Terry. No lo pienses; simplemente, hazlo. Recuerda : tres fallos y quedas fuera.

Él asiente y traga saliva.

_Tienen tres minutos para prepararse.

Se va, y Terry y yo nos dirigimos al fondo de la sala. Está cerca de mí y huele bien. No es que deba fijarme en algo así, pero mi cerebro está buscando distracción para mis nervios, y su agradable olor lo es.

_oye _ dice inclinándose hacia mí_Necesito esto, ¡Vale ? No la cagues.

Me enciendo de rabia.

_¿¡Perdón? Tú tienes las mismísimas posibilidades de cagarla que yo.¿Qué ha querido decir María con lo de "tres fallos y te quedas fuera"?

se acerca más a mí, pero no me mira.

_Este es mi tercer año que me presentó. Si no lo consigo esta vez, se acabó. No me permitirán que vuelva a presentarme. Entonces mi padre dirá con todas las de la ley:" Te lo dije", y esperará que vaya a la Facultad de Medicina. He trabajado mucho para esto. Lo necesito, ¿vale?

Estoy confusa. Llevo observándole todo el día. ¿ Es que esta gente está ciega?

_¿ y cómo no lo has conseguido antes ? Eres buenísimo_ digo de una manera inquietantemente intensa.

Su gesto se relaja unos instantes.

_Me cuesta ...encajar...con otros actores. Por lo visto María cree que es una cualidad que deben tener sus actores.

_No dabas la impresión de que que tuviera ningún problema con Susana.

Suelta una risita burlona .

_Ahí no había conexión: No sentía nada, como de costumbre. María se ha dado cuenta.

Miro hacia la mujer de pelo oscuro que nos está escrutando.

_¿Has hecho audiciones con ella antes ?

Asiente.

_Todos los años. Quiere ofrecerme una plaza, pero no por la cara. Si no le demuestro en concreto, que me ha salidode pena en todas las audiciones, se acabó.

_¡Un minuto! _ grita María.

El corazón me late a cien por hora.

_oye , haz lo que sea para "conectar" conmigo, ¿vale? Porque sí no consigo esto, tendré que regresar bajo el yugo paterno y, jopé, odiaría tener que volver a empotrarme. Sé que esto igual te sorprende, pero no eres el único que tiene algo que perder aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

_¿Comó? ¡Has dicho "empotrarme"?

Siento que un sofocón me oprime la garganta. Se burla de mí por el simple hecho de que me niego a soltar un taco detrás de otrocomo todos y cada uno de los petardos que hay aquí.

_Ciera el pico.

Su sonrisa se acentúa.

_¿En serio? ¡ Empotrarme ?

_¡Basta! Estás desperdiciando el tiempo.

Dejá de reír y suspira. Parece más relajado, pero supongo que es porque me ha transmitido toda su ansiedad.

_Oye, Candice ...

_Dime Candy

_Como sea . Relájate, ¡vale ?Podemos hacer esto. Mírame a los ojos y...¡Por Dios ! No sé ...Hazme sentir algo. No pierdas la concentración . Por eso la han cagado los demás hasta céntrate en mí, y yo me centraré en ti.

_perfecto.

_Y no digas más "empotrarme", porque me parto de risa . Sabes que es un término porno, ¿no?

No, no sabía que era un término porno.¿Tengo pinta de pervertida aficionada al porno ?

Suelto el aire y trato de concentrarme,: Mi mente es un torbellino. Tengo que tranquilizarme.

_eh_ dice, tocándose el me ayuda para nada a concentrarme_.Podemos con esto. Mírame.

Levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos.

Qué pestañas...

Mientras me observa fijamente me da una sacudida en la mismísima boca del estómago.

Por lo visto a él también, porque se queda con la boca abierta e inspira bruscamente.

_mierda:-parpadea, pero no aparta la mirada.

La chispa que surge entre nosotros es demasiado grande e intensa. Cierro los ojos y exhalo un suspiro.

_¿Granchester?

_Whithe

_Candy _musita en tono dulce y realmente desesperado_. Quédate conmigo. Por favor : No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Trago saliva y asiento. Entonces María nos da una voz y nos dirigimos al centro de la sala.

Nos colocamos el uno al otro separados por escasos centímetros.

Como es mucho más alto que yo, me quedo mirando su pecho, observando su movimiento mientras intenta calmarse.

_¿Listos?

Me dan ganas de gritar: ¡No! Dios ; por favor, ¡no estoy lista!, pero en vez de eso digo "si,claro", como si esto fuera cuestión de vida o muerte o, como mínimo, decisivo.

Respiro hondo antes de levantar la vista. Terry ya no parece tan desesperado, y me da la impresión de que le estoy viendo_viéndole de verdad_por vez primera. Siento su energía. Es como una ola de calor a su alrededor. nos quedamos inmóviles unos instantes, respirando, y , mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, el aire se solidifica entre nosotros y nos conecta como dos mitades de la misma persona.

Él levanta la mano y yo le sigo como si hubiese miles de minúsculos hilos entre sus brazos que tiraran de ellos para alinearlos. Sincronizo su velocidad con precisión, moviéndose al unísono, respirando al unísono.

Nos movemos de nuevo y nuestros cuerpos se alinean perfectamente. Es una sensación muy natural. Más natural de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo

Talvez en toda la vida.

Nos acercamos. Él se echa hacia adelante, y yo hacia atrás. Me ladeo y él me sigue. Los hilos invisibles se tensan entre nosotros . Nuestros movimientos adquieren más rapidez, pero todos son perfectos y complicada coreografía que jamás hemos aprendido, pero que de algún modo nuestros músculos recuerda.

Es emocionante.

Estamos en estado de gracia.

Ese estado mágico que los actores a veces alcanzan cuando todo fluye y se abre . Corazón, mente y cuerpo. Lo he sentido antes, pero nunca con otra persona.

Es increíble.

En nuestras caras se dibuja una sonrisa. Me fijo en que Terry está muy hermoso cuando sonríe.

Tenemos los brazos por encima de la cabeza y, al bajarlos, juntamos las palmas. Tiene las manos grandes y cálidas. siento un cosquilleo en la piel con su roce. Después le miro a los ojos:ambos estamos aguantando la respiración, y no sé me siento tan compenetrada en el...que me muevo como su sombra femenina...soy su otra mitad...el es mi otra mitad.

Nos unen miles de conexiones ...que cuando Maria grita "Mu bien " me duele desconectarme de el..despegarme fue dramático para mi .

Esa tarde ambos aprobamos la prueba.


End file.
